A Secret of Passion
by LordServine88
Summary: In a Aristocratic household, Totodile is secretly in love with Snivy. But, is their secret safe?


Once, there was a mansion in a rural area, where an elderly aristocratic lady lived with her Pokemon. Being that her husband passed away many years ago, her Pokemon were her primary friends. With her, lived a male Servine, a male Snivy, a female Totodile, a female Growlithe, a female Ninetales, and a male Charmander. Most of them were of a noble bloodline themselves, having been bred over generations and generations in aristocratic houses, with the exception of Totodile, a Pokemon obtained as an egg on a trip to Johto, and raised by the patriarch of the house until his passing.

One day, the matriarch of the house went on a weekend shopping trip to a nearby large city, leaving her Pokemon at the house. Totodile, who had a secret crush on Snivy, decided to cease the opportunity.

She went over to Snivy's room, where he was taking his mid-day nap. Opening the door quietly, she walked in to the room, and walked over to Snivy, and began to tease. Snivy started to toss and turn in his sleep, slowly becoming larger. Totodile, upon seeing this, slowly ingested his girth, finally waking up Snivy.

"nnn...uh, what? What is this?!" Snivy inquired surprisingly. "Shhh... Don't say a word..." Totodile hushed as she began to climb on top of Snivy, inserting him inside her. She then began to move up and down, all while Snivy laid there, bewildered, not knowing whether to enjoy, or to lie back and think of England.

Totodile then started to become moist, moaning in pleasure. She laid back to catch her breath, as Snivy got up to finish the job. "I believe we are far from done here..." he said smugly before re-entering, thrusting hard as Totodile moaned in pleasure. A sudden burst came, as Snivy backed down, finished. "You...see..." Totodile wheezed. "I have always had a crush on you. But I never had the courage to tell you." "But..." Snivy inquired. "...we are not in the same egg group, though?" "Even better." Totodile said, kissing him on the cheek. "Meet me again, tonight."

Later that night, Totodile snuck in to Snivy's room again, where Snivy was waiting, laying on his side on the bed. "Good evening, handsome." Totodile said romantically as she began to climb in to bed. "I thought that, tonight, we would try something different." Snivy explained as he began to move upon Totodile. Totodile then jumped in surprise as Snivy went in the other way. "Hngh!" she began to grunt repeatedly as Snivy began to move. "It's painful..." Totodile moaned. "...But, lovely..."

Meanwhile, a dark figure peered through the keyhole, unbeknownst to Snivy and Totodile, witnessing the events unfolding. "He he he..." the dark figure quietly chuckled in a sinister manner.

Back in bed, Snivy still marched on as Totodile laid there, paralyzed in ecstacy. "Oh, dear!" Snivy exclaimed. "I'm almost...finished." he grunted, as he finished and laid back. "Where did you learn THAT move?" Totodile asked. "It was lovely."

The next day, Totodile was on her way to the breakfast table, when she was stopped by Servine. "I know your little secret." he whispered inquisitively. "You are secretly in love with Snivy!" he accused. "And what does it matter to YOU?!" Totodile angrily whispered back. "Now look. Meet me in my room, after breakfast, or I will reveal your whole secret to the rest of the lot." Servine demanded.

After breakfast, Totodile prodeeced to Servine's room, where Servine was waiting, sitting upright in his bed. "Good..." he said in a sinister manner. "Now, pleasure me, entertain me! Or else..." he said, clenching his fist. Totodile reluctantly climbed atop his bed, worried about how Snivy would feel, and what could come. "Oh, yeah..." Servine moaned, a smug expression on his face as Totodile stood above him. "NO!" Totodile screamed as she lept off of the bed and ran torwards the door. "Get back here!" Servine growled. "Never." Totodile refused. "I love Snivy. And at this point, I don't care what they think. I may not be of a noble bloodline, but that does not mean I cannot love Snivy. And if the others cannot approve, then too bad." Totodile then stormed out the door, torwards Snivy's room, as Servine laid in bed, dismayed and angry.

Totodile barged in to Snivy's room, as Snivy was taking a nap. "Snivy! I love you! That is why I want to tell the others, too." "But, my love, how will the others take this announcement?" Snivy inquired. "Bugger them!" Totodile replied. "If they don't like it, bugger them." Totodile and Snivy then cuddled in the bed, arms around each other.

Later, during afternoon tea, the whole group was seated in the dining room, nibbling at pieces of toast and crumpets, while sipping cups of tea, surrounding a tray of food and a tea kettle. Totodile and Servine glared at each other, quite visibly, at that. "Something wrong, deary?" Ninetales inquired. The others also visibly noticed the tension between Totodile and Servine. Totodile then put down her tea cup and stood up. "Snivy and I...are in love!" she suddenly declared, to the shock of the others, and the dismay of Servine. Snivy then stood up next to Totodile. "Indeed we are." he declared as they exchanged kisses.

"YOU LOWLY WHORE!" Sevine yelled angrily as he got up to leave the table. "Now how will I obtain joy?" he whimpered. "Oh, I'll show you, deary..." Ninetales said suggestively, a frightening smile on her face. Sevine gulped nervously as Ninetales dragged him away, now fully aware of Ninetale's past as a breeder. "Good show!" Charmander remarked nervously as everyone abandoned the table, to absorb just what they had witnessed.

Later that night, Snivy and Totodile were laying in bed, Snivy's arm around Totodile's shoulder. "I think they took that well, didn't they, love?" Totodile said to Snivy. "Oh, did they!" Snivy remarked. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Totodile suggested as she climbed on top of Snivy. "Oh, you!" Snivy repied as he rolled her over.

They then lived happily ever after, growing and evolving together.


End file.
